Path of The Rising Sun
by Grey154
Summary: Japanese American Himeko Hayashi comes to the IWA with one dream in mind, to Show the pro-wrestling world what she's made of. But it's not going to be easy. To be the best requires handwork dediciation and An Iron Will. Importantly she won't be at this alone. She's got friends, family, and some of the best in the business helping her out. This is Her story.
1. Meeting HBK

**Summary: So originally, I was going to try and do another chapter of A summer at Freddie's. but...I'm all out of ideas and I'm suffering a writer's block on that particular story. So a Halloween chapter is honestly probably out of the cards at this point. So I thought just to kind of relieve some stress, I'd go ahead and just casually post a wrestling fanfic I'm making until I can get over my writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that are in this story the rest belongs to WWE**

Himeko slowly got up from her bed, her palms started to sweat as a dozen thought echoed through her mind. What if she didn't make a good first impression? What if they decided she wasn't a good fit for the team?

"Get ahold of yourself Yoko." She mumbled to herself. "Worst case scenario they say you're not what they are looking for right now and will tell you to try again at another time. No Biggie."

Easy to say, not so easy to live by. Accepting rejection was not One of Yoko's strong suits. This was something going as far as middle school when people first started to make fun of her for her size. In some ways that determination not to be rejected proved to be an asset when she finally decided to get out of the starting gate, but there laid the problem. More often than not, she would work herself into so much of panic in hopelessness she would give up before she gave herself the chance to really try.

Heck the only reason why she had managed not to talk herself out of this wresting, camp stable or whatever it was, was because everyone and his or her grannies that knew her were hounding her about trying out. It had always been a dream of hers to become a professional wrestler but the few attempts she tried resulted in her giving up. Even now, It would have been extremely easy for her just to say she wasn't interested or even come up with every excuse under the sun not to go. But the reality remained that her friends and family would have seen right through her and they were not going to let her just crawl into a corner and give up again.

So here she was, packing up her car and heading out to Austin in hopes of being one-step closer in fulfilling her dream. Surprisingly, the place in question had a simple look to it. it was a midsized white building that had the name "independent Wrestling Alliance" on a giant banner with the picture of a silhouette super kicking his opponent Into the ground.

Whoever ran this place, they certainly had an old-school feel to it.

Inside the place looked like your standard gym, people seemed to be training on various smaller mats while two people were practicing on the more standard sized ring in the center. Himeko went to the receptionist area and gently knocked on the desk.

"Um, excuse me?"

The young woman gave a bubbly welcoming smile. "Oh, hello there. How may I help you?"

"Um, My name is Himeko Hayashi. I was told that there were tryouts going on. I hope I didn't get the time wrong."

"Oh Miss Himeko! Yes, they are actually expecting you. Two Doors down the left. Just have a seat and they will be with you shortly."

Minutes Felt like hours for Himeko as she sat there waiting to be called. Again those thoughts came to her mind. Was she going to make a good impression? Would they take one look at her and laugh her out of town. she had to stop herself just from hyperventilating.

"Easy girl. They aren't going to eat you alive. Just be yourself and let the chips fall fown where they may."

At that point the door opened.

"Himeko Hayashi?"

The woman got up and proceeded to walk inside. Her mouth dropped in shock as she came across a sight she never dreamed she'd see. Sitting behind the desk was none other than The heartbreak Man, Mr WrestleMania himself Shawn Michaels. The man in question apparently found her reaction amusing as he began to chuckle a bit.

"Easy kid, you're going to swallow flies with your mouth opened like that."

"You're...You're..."

Shawn cleared his throat before essentially doing a mock promo. "Weighing 225 lbs. World Renounced WWE Legend, Mr WrestleMania himself the heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" the man proceeded to imitate a crowd cheering his name causing both him and Himeko to giggle.

"Course I probably need to stop calling myself the Heartbreak Kid and Start Calling myself the Heartbreak man."

"if...if you don't mind me asking sir," Himeko started to speak a little stars truck, "What are you doing?"

'Uh, I work here?"

"Wait, here? This is your place."

"Well, I'm co-owner at least. Mark technically owns the other half."

Now Himeko was even more stunned "Wait, Mark...as in..."

Shawn grinned, stood up and proceeded to do his best mock undertaker impression "The Deadman walking."

Himeko Just nodded in shock.

"I see, Um on that note I really think I should be going it was an honor meeting you."

"Hey now, I don't bite. Come on sit down."

Himeko did so, but not without shaking like she had a close encounter with Kane. Shawn held her hand in place.

"Look, relax. Its ok. Like I said I don't bite."

Himeko nervously grinned. "Look Sir, no offense, but I mean You and The Undertaker Were the Best of the Best. You two preformed in one of the greatest WrestleMania events of all time, and you're going to be teaching ME? I...I don't think I'd make the cut.

Shawn Just gave a smile. 'Lesson one about us so-called legends kid. NONE of us started out that way. You seem to be quite a fan considering your demeanor,. Do you remember the main event between me and rick flair?"

Himeko nodded.

"My hesitation to retire him wasn't part of the script, that was all real. Do you know why I was so hesitant?"

Himeko shook her head.

"Because when I was a boy, I spent years watching these guys on the screen, and I dreamed that one day I could become just like them. It was a dream yes, but I never imagined I'd be called a legend and that I'd share in the same stages that they did. Heck contrary to how I may appear on TV, I make up sometimes and I still can't believe it. The point is...everyone started where you are standing now. Mark, Paul Me, all of us. Nevertheless, with hard work and dedication we were able to make it to where we are now. Mark and I are willing to teach you IF you can promise us you are going to try and give it your all. Can you do that?"

Himeko nodded. "What do I need to do first sir."

Shawn pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her. "First you fill out this. I need to know what exactly I'm working with.'

Himeko looked over the paper. It was a basic questionnaire asking her things like age, height weight, ect.

Himeko hesitated to put down her true and weight mostly out concern of what her new potential coach might think but once again she followed the little voice in her head decided the best course of action was to answer the questions as honestly as possible and again let the chips lay where they would.

As Himeko handed over the paper, Shawn just looked and nodded.

"Good, uh huh, good. Wait 6ft 6and 511lbs. Really?"

Himeko nodded slowly.

The heartbreak kid stood up with Himeko following. Sure enough Himeko stood about 4-5in above her idol.

"Holy smokes kid. You got a nickname?"

"One but it's not exactly clean. Basically it translated to "Big strong woman except...you know."

"Ah Gotcha, Something tells me that's not the kind of impression you're going for anyway. Can you think of any others?"

"Well My Dad always likes to refer to me as "totemo tanoshī."

" he said he called me that because I have a big outgoing personality once I actually get out of my shell."

"Annnd I'm guessing you're a tough nut to crack?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well I mean you did almost head straight to splitsville when I said I worked here sooo...just a little."

Himeko couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Anyway everything looks good here. Just sign here. Do you have a wrestling outfit?"

Himeko nodded.

"Then go ahead and get changed. The First steps to your journey are about to begin. don't expect it to be easy."


	2. Meeting The Deadman

Himeko Got dressed into her wrestling attire and came out to meet the rest of the group that had gathered around the break room. To say she stood out might have been a bit of an Under exaggeration. It had been No secret that Himeko's grandfather had a fairly successful career as a sumo wrestler and his granddaughter in question had based much of her attire and wrestling style around the martial art, but even for those who might have been familiar with the sport, it was a head turner seeing a 6ft 6 in Japanese woman with a sumo wrestling outfit that appeared to hybrid of traditional male and female attire.

For those who were not familiar with the martial art, the lack of knowledge was evidently clear.

"Who's the chick with the diaper?" Himeko heard somebody whisper. She gritted her teeth a bit cringing at both the comment and the giggles that came afterword. At about that time however, Shawn had walked in causing everyone to quickly silence themselves.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, now I'm sure as you all noticed, we do in fact have a new recruit here in the IWA. Ladies and Gentlemen from Little Toyko California, standing at 6ft 6in tall weighing 511 lbs. The Rising Sun, Himeko Hayashi."

Caught off guard, Himeko gave a smile and a traditional bow as everyone gave respectful claps. She had to admit she was impressed. Did HBK really just come up with that on the fly? After a few seconds, Michaels settled down the applause.

"As I've said as of now she is official a member of the IWA so I expect you to treat her as you would me, mark and all of your fellow co-workers. Now at the end of the day we'll have her introduce herself to everybody but for now, I thought we'd let lose a little bit and do a bit of light improv. Remember the rules. Don't try to do any moves that neither nor your partner can handle. Don't do anything that neither have you discussed or prepared for, and if anyone gets injured, even bruised, stop what you're doing, go visit the emergency room and don't attempt to do anything unless you are CLEARED to do so. Ok? Good. Find your partners and let's get ready to rumble."

One of the boys raised his hand. "Mr. Michaels when is Mr Calaway going to get here."

Shawn began to look at his watch. "Mark should be coming right...about..." The sound of a motorcycle could be heard from a distance.

"...Now"

One of the sound technicians began to play "You're Gonna Pay." After the "Dead man walking" the steel doors swung open with a loud BANG! Everyone started to roar and cheer as Mark Calaway came walking in with his old American Biker Swagger. Himeko couldn't help but chuckle. Just How often did this man do this to where everyone knew how to do everything with perfect timing. As if hearing her thoughts out loud, the boy next to her. "He does this every Monday and Friday, and it still never gets old.

The music died down and Mark simply grabbed a folding chair and sat down.

Shawn once again began to chuckle. "Alright kids you've had your fun. Now Get out there and wrestle.

As everyone went to their places, Himeko noticed Mark signiling to come. Knowing the man's reputation both in Kayfabe and out of Kayfabe she wasn't going to say know. Shawn Wasted no time in introducing her to the former Deadman.

"Himeko , this is Mark Calaway, Mark, this is Himeko Hayashi."

Mark got up and shook her hand giving a warm smile very much the opposite of his Deadman persona.

"Pleasure to meet you. Always nice to see people who have a passion for pro-wrestling." Much like with HBK Himeko upon Shaking hands with the former Deadman himself. It was the matches between the Undertaker and the Pusdo-Sumo Wrestler Yokozuna and the fights between Taker and HBK that had caused her to become a wrestling fan in the first place. Seeing these three titans in action throughout her childhood, not to mention her own family history, had managed to fill her head with dreams. And now two of these inspirations were standing in the same room and they were going to teach her what they knew and what they loved.

Her excitement was interrupted when Mark Decided to break the awkward silence. "Not to be rude, but HBK Shawn wasn't kidding about your size. Bet you could have given Yokozuna a run for his money."

"Really?! she asked having a hard time keeping her excitement down.

"Sure. You already have a couple of extra inches on him.'

"And unlike him," Shawn continued 'I'm assuming you know a bit more about sumo then he did."

" how did you..." She asked.

"i did a little bit of research while you were in the locker room. You're Dad's Goliath Right? Seemed to get a pretty good reputation in the hardcore Wrestling community. Wasn't your grandfather an ozeki?"

Himeko nodded. "My Father and Grandfather taught me everything about fighting. Dad wanted to be a sumo, but some of his political beliefs got him in trouble. conservative by American Standards but liberal by Japanese. When I was a kid I dreamed about being A yokuza, but They don't take Female wrestlers as seriously in Japan as they do in the West."

Mark nodded. "So I take it wrestling is in your blood?"

'it's in my life sir."

"And that's a great Asset, but the question is, is it in your soul?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Do you have the iron will to persevere wherever you want to go even if it means do you have to wait longer then you like? Do you have the humility to be thankful to those who helped put you to the top if your chance does come quickly? Do you the attitude that can carry people with respect and can show gratitude for being carried over. Do you have enough respect for yourself to the point you don't have to constantly have that gold or silver around your waist to appreciate your own accomplishments do you have the guts to know when to way...do you have the will to know when to stay and keep trying even when you fail?"

Upon hearing that last question, Himeko felt her whole body grow rigid. the corners of Mark's mouth twisted into a partial grin.

"I don't ask you these things because I'm trying to intimidate you. I ask you these things because I see that fire in your eyes and I want you to know what exactly you're getting yourself into. Pro-Wrestling is more than just getting into that square arena and going for the pin. It requires confidence in yourself, confidence in your co-workers, and confidence in your fans. Any John Doe with some basic self-Defense can get in that ring and be a "Wrestler' but it takes a special kind of person to be a legend. When I say you have the potential to give Yokozuna a run for his money. I mean that, but potential is only part of the equation. The question is are you willing to put in the work it takes to make that potential a reality? Do you have the iron will to not let that fire go out."

Himeko swallowed hard, just looking at the Deadman square in the eye made her feel as if his gaze was cutting into her very soul, as if just one look had given him the ability to see all of her weaknesses and lay them bare. Those voices in her head started talking to her again, telling her she should turn back now before she makes a fool of herself. But there something that kept her still, something that told her that if the best in the business believed she had potential, what right did she have not to believe it herself.

Letting her neck muscles ease, She nodded. "I think so sir."

mark grin turned into a full smile. While not the idea answer, for now it was good enough. "Alright then. Let's find you a sparring partner.

**A/N: Hopefully this was a good intro to our two instructors and hopefully gave our main protagonist some good backstory. I have no Idea if this is how Mark and HBK are in real life. From what I hear, Shawn was nowhere near this humble. I know from stories a lot of people saw Undertaker as a lockeroom leader and a mentor but I don't know if he was like this. Hopefully my character isn't a Mary sue. Anyway don't forget to comment. **


End file.
